The Gym Ring
by Sanctuarywilliam101
Summary: Ashley has seen Wills chest and abs. She now wants to find out how much Will knows. know after seven then this story is likely to take on a life of its own.
1. The Bet

The Gym Ring

Spoilers: Post Nubbins

In the Sanctuary Universe I own nothing. I just play with the characters some. Everything belong`s to SyFy.

Main Characters: Ashley Magnus daughter of Dr. Helen Magnus, and John Druitt. Dr. William Zimmerman, Protege to Dr. Helen Magnus.

Minor characters:Dr. Helen Magnus, Big Guy (Big foot), Henry Foss (computer genius/all around handyman/ and Were wolf), Kate Freelander Ex-Mercenary, John Druitt ( Jack the Ripper), Nickola Tesla (Genius/Vampire) and the rest of the sanctuary residents.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When the nubbin Ashley had taken, peed on Will`s shirt and he was forced to take it off to dry off and change into a fresh one she had on hand. She saw how hard his chest and abs where. It made her want to test out his full skill`s. Seeing if the doc was hiding anything from them.

So she challenged Will to go one on one in the ring whit her. If he could last five minute`s with her, she would go out anywhere anytime with him.

When he said yes she smiled to herself. She knew she would never have to pay up.

When the sanctuary found out about the bet. They quickly made side bets were to see how fast it would take Ashley to knock out poor William. Other`s how long before he thew in the towel.

Even Nickola and Druitt were getting in on the action.

They even laughed and joked about it in the library over some wine.

Of those who bet only Henry had faith in Will. If he knew one other was on Will side and that was because she knew what other`s didn`t about William not even Magnus.

Henry had bet that not only would the five minutes but he would take Ashley out before the five minute`s were up.

Most of the sanctuary took him up on the bet they thought it easy money.

Magnus was sitting in her office. When she found out about the fight. She had gotten a call from one of the other sanctuaries. Asking about the odd`s on the Ashley/will fight.

She was speechless and just hung up.

When Magnus brust in on Druitt and Tesla. Have some wine in the library. "How long?"

"How long what Magnus." Tesla asked.

"How long have you know about this?"

"A short time now." Druitt said.

'How did you find out?" Tesla asked.

"Their was a call from another sanctuary asking about the odds on the Ashley/Will fight." answered Magnus truthfully.

When Druitt anb Tesla heard about the call they both burst out laughing. Magnus sighed then turn and left the library.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Druitt and Tesla joked on how Will didn`t stand against Ashley.

ooo - OOO - ooo

The day of the fight a ring had been setup in the main Gym of the sanctuary. Most of the sanctuary had shown up to cheer Ashley on. Some to see how fast she would knock out Will. Even Druitt and Tesla had shown up to cheer Ashley on.

As Ashley entered the almost everyone cheered for her.

She walked down the center aisle to the ring. She enter it by ducking under the ropes with no crowed again gave a louder cheer when she walk around the ring with her hands raised clasped above her head as if the match was a forgone conclusion.

Even Druitt and Tesla cheered her on.

When Will entered he was booed catcalled by the crowd only Henry had come to see Will win.

He walked down the same aisle Ashley had a few minutes before. He look over to see if Magnus had come to cheer either on. But she was not their to cheer on either one of them.

The Big Guy was their to enforce the rules of the gym.

They both wore all the protective gear for the fight. When Ashley toke off her robes their was a big cheer at the sight.

With her robes off the crowd could see she was wearing nothing but skin tight cloths as well as the protective gear. She knew she looked good and knew how best to show it the crowd cheered and some leered at his daughter. Druitt turn and glared at the crowd then turn away and ignored them.

When the good Will took off his robe. The crowd grew silent. They didn`t no he was that built. Not only did he have muscles on his chest and abbs but he had them all over.

The only one to see him in his birthyday suit was Sally and she wasn`t telling anyone.

He was more buff then then he let on. More skilled in hand to hand. As he was going to show Ashley soon enough.

Not even Dr. Magnus knew that he had tremendous recall of sight and events that happen around him.

A lot of people would see it as a blessing. But like Dr. Magnus he saw both sides of it.

For him it was a blessing and a curse. For it was the gift which made him such a good forensic psychologist. It also gave him his nightmare`s that he couldn`t forget.


	2. The Match

The Match

When the crowd saw the muscles William they grew silent. Then the roar of the crowd noise came back louder then before.

Druitt and Tesla were wondering if William could last the full five minutes with Ashley?

As the crowd cheer Ashley on, it had been decided before hand that the Big Guy would Referee the match.

When the bell sounded she came out. She didn`t want to show him up to badly. So she would take it easy on him at first.

When she came out of her corner, she started by thowing a punch at him. He easily side step it. She tried to take his legs out from under him with a sweeping round house kick she learned from her mom. Will saw coming from a mile away, and just jumped over it.

"Is that the best you can do Ashley?" He taunted her.

She really went after him then. Only to have him block or doge all of them.

she wonder to herself where had he learned his skill at.

As her Mother watch the match she begins to wonder the same thing as her daughter.

Ashley right leg kick right at his chest, He just learned back and grabbed her right ankle and pulled her forward and spun her to the right throwing her off balance, then to his left behind her he jumped up wrapping his legs around her waist fell backwards taking her with him.

Then he placed her in a sleeper hold. As her world started to go black she she couldn`t believe she had lost to Will and in under two minutes. Now she was going to have to pay up on bet.

The crowd had grown quieter and quieter until the only one cheer and he was cheer on to victory.

When Will had one by knock out of Ashley in under five minutes. It had just made him a lot of money, but bragging rights as well.

Druitt and Tesla couldn`t believe what they where seeing. William holding His own and then beating Ashley.

He got up from under Ashley then went to his corner got his clothes then left to go take a shower.

Magnus just watch as the rest of the stunned crowd got up and left.

Druitt and Tesla where even more stunned than the rest of the crowd.

When Ashley started to stir. The Big Guy help her to stand up. She went to her corner got her clothes and went to take a shower. She looked by the out come as most of the crowd did.

Only after she left did Druitt and Tesla stir and finally get up and leave. Helen couldn`t help herself from smiling.


	3. Paying Up

Paying up

Spoiler: Post Nubbins

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will had left the crowd stunned. Now after he went to take his shower. All he had to do was make his arrangements for the tonight.

He was going to surprise her.

Just like he did the crowd when he took her down in under three minutes.

Now she was going to have pay up tonight of all nights.

More later


	4. Getting ready

Getting Ready

Spoiler: None

Disclaimer Owned by Sy Fy, I own nothing just play with characters.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley could not believe she had just lost to Will in under five minutes. Now she was going to have to pay up on the bet she had foolishly made.

The Big Guy told her not to worry about it, he had heard Will comment on how hot she looked when he didn`t think other`s could hear.

So she shouldn`t be worry about going out with Will.

Will stopped her after she cleaned from the match. "Be ready in the garage wear a dress and matching dancing shoe`s."

She dressed in her light blue slightly longer than knee length dress with with the slit up the right side. She was sure he would like it. Ashley wore her matching dancing shoe`s with it. She had put on some of his favorite perfume. She had on her matching jacket and ear rings, lipstick, and make up as well. She had other stuff in her purse for a emergency.

As she walk down the hall Magnus stopped Ashley. "Where did my warrior woman go to?"

"Mom."

"Just don`t be out to late."

When Will came out of his room Henry was right their waiting to tease him.

"My don`t you look nice tonight dude?"

"Chill dude, it`s only dinner and dancing."

"Just don`t keep my little sister to late."

"Will do dude." Then started walking down the hall to meet Ashley then take out. When he all most walked into Druitt.

"Take care of Ashley tonight William." Then he looked William how he was dressed. "You remind me of the old days when I would take Helen out on carriage rides around London." Then Druitt got a far away look in his eyes. Will watch with a puzzled frown.

When Druitt walk away, only then did he walk the rest of the way to the garage to meet her.

He was early so figured he`d wait by the car for her. When she finely got their he could only stair at her with a open mouth.

"What`s the matter Will get more than you bargained for?"

"You wish Ashley."

Getting the keys to the car they where taking that night.

He unlocked and opened the door for her after she got in he shut it. Then went around to drivers side and did the same. When they were already, he put the key in the ignition to the engine over with a roar.

He looks over. "Well lets go princess your night awaits."

She laughed. "Drive on Prince Charming and lets see were the night takes us."

With tires screeching they head off into the night

More to come.


	5. Night out

Night out

Spoiler: None

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will took Ashley too a place he had found walking one night.

"Where are we going out to?"

"A little place I found walking one night when I could not sleep."

"Oh I hope it was worth it. Will?"

"Come in and judge for yourself Ashley." Will said as he pulled into the small parking lot next to a small restaurant.

They got out and entered. It had a home feel to it. The waitress came up to them. "Dr. Zimmerman and party of one this way please." She led them to booth in the back. That had been reserved just for them.

The bartender came over and shook Will`s hand. "Nice to see you again William, and who is this lovely young lady."

"This is Ashley Magnus. My date to night." The bartenders eyes almost pop from his head. "So he got his duff and asked you out. Good for you William."

"Why good for him?"

"I had to listen to him far to many times cry into his beer over Ashley this or Ashley that. You know how trying that can get." The bartender shook his head than had to leave before his shift started.

"I`m going to have a long talk with that bartender." Ashley said.

Will changed the subject quickly. "You look enchanting tonight."

"Thank you Prince Charming."

She tried to get him to open up on who taught him his hand to hand skill`s.

"No talk of work tonight. Tonight is all about us."

"Okay."

After a lovey streak dinner with all the fixings they went back to their car. Then left to take one of his most favorite dance club.

Do you think you can handle more Ashley.

"Try me pretty boy."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will pulled into a parking lot close to the dancing got out of the car.

He led Ashley to the front of the line despite the mutters behind them.

They went the dance club. The music was wild and untamed just like Ashley. They where a perfect match on the dance floor. When others tried to cut in. They where shown the door by Will, Ashley, or one of the bouncer`s.

Ashley and Will danced the night away.

About three o`clock in the morning they left the club and started back to their car. Those guys who had been shown the door earlier for trying to cut in on Will and Ashley, were itching for some payback. When they attacked Will and Ashley, and before the club bouncer`s could interfere. They laid the whole out them out on the sidewalk moaning and groaning. The crowd that seen them was stunned.

Will and Ashley laughing got in the car they came to in got in and headed back to the sanctuary.

More later on


	6. Morning after

The Morning after

Spoiler: Post Nubbins

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Will woke up the day after his date and had a splitting headache from last night. When he tried to get out of bed found he couldn`t. The reason was Ashley was laying across hie chested pinning him to her bed. They where not in his room that was for sure and this matched what little he had seen of the in side of Ashley`s room.

How did they end up here and in this position? No matter how hard he tried. He could only recall bits and pieces after he got back to the sanctuary with Ashley. Like the tasted of her lips when he kissed her goodnight or flashes of what happened in the room after that.

"Ashley wake up?" He tried louder. "Ashley?"

"Be quiet Will."

She shifted a little bit on Will`s chest then went right back to sleep.

Will sighed if he was going to get anything done this morning he was going to need help with Ashley. He lifted his head and looked for his cell phone. When he found it, it was all the way on the other side of the room and of no use to him.

He laid his head on the pillow with a sigh.

He closed his eyes and before he knew it their came a pounding on Ashley`s door. The headache that was just starting to go away came back with double the pain. "Stop, please come in."

When Magnus heard Will`s voice coming from her daughter`s bedroom. She braced her self for the worst. When she opened the door to a sight even she couldn`t believe possible. Their clothes where all over the room as if their had been a wild party in here.

Then at the sight of her daughter covering his naked chest. She couldn`t help but wonder to herself what had happened in this room after they returned from their night out? Then thought. 'She was going to have to go over the security tapes from last night.'

Finally after taking in Ashley`s room. She slammed the door.

Ashley jerk awake. "Not so loud." She cried out.

Magnus glared At Will and her daughter with they gazed back back with fear in their eyes.

"What`s going on in here you two?"

They just looked at each other hoping the other would have the answer. One either did they just turn back to her and shrugged their shoulder`s in a I don`t know jester.

She looked at the two of them so helpless before her and started to laugh. When she clammed down. "Thirty minutes my office." She turn and left slamming the door behind her.

ooo - OOO - ooo

As she got up Will noticed she was only dressed in her undergarments as she went into bathroom to get some aspirin. She also got two for Will.

Why`ll Ashley was in the bathroom getting asp

in and something for them to take it with. Will had gotten dressed while she was gone. After he had taken the aspirin he left so both he and Ashley could get ready for the day.

ooo - OOO - ooo

They both made it too Magnus`s office before the thirty minutes was waved a hand for them to just sit why she finished watching the video feed from last night.

When she finished. She turn to Will and Ashley. "Well?"

"If this is what happened out side of the dance club. I can only say we were defending are self`s."

"Is that what you call it? You put eight tough`s in the ER last night in less than two minutes."

"Will I figured you would have more since than my daughter and let the bouncers at the club handle it. Not just beat the stuffing out those guys." She just gave wave for them to get out of her sight. They got up out of chairs and left.


	7. Signs

Signs

Soiler: Post Nubbins

ooo - OOO - ooo

The rest of the day, they both endured the teasing from the rest of the sanctuary residents all day long.

That night at dinner they received more of the the same. After dinner both Ashley and Will went to the quiet places they could think of. For Ashley it was the shooting range. For will it was his office to get some more work done. After half an hour there heads cleared enough that they both wanted to know what happened.

With that they both headed for Magnus command center. They both entered though different door ways. They stopped and looked at one another. She gestured to the panel and said. "Go ahead."

Will went to the keyboard put in his password. It asked for Ashley`s password. He made room for her. So she could put in her password. A message showed up on the screen. it read 'that they where to report to her office now.'

They looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders and went to her office. They gave a knock on Magnus office door.

"You can come in."

They both came in and went to stand in front her desk.

She looked at them. "Will before you say anything you must know you were a gentleman the whole time you where with my daughter. As for finding out what happened last night know that it is password protected and even Henry would not be able to get at it."

She paused then went on. "One more thing Will before you both go. If you are going to fall asleep in the same bed. Don`t let Henry or the Big Guy find out about it. It is must likely if one or the other finds out, they will tear you to pieces before you can explain. Now leave."

ooo - OOO - ooo

For the next few weeks Tesla ego which had taken a beating at the fight. Was taking another every time he saw Magnus smirk when she talked about it. Until till he could take it no more and left.

Druitt`s ego had taken an even greater beating then Tesla`s, and Magnus let him know it. The same way as she did Tesla own he last a few days longer before he could take no more and left.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Several weeks after Druitt had left. Will was siting at his desk when he noticed a tingling sensation cover his scalp. He noticed on his writing fingers where twitching uncontrollably. He knew the signs. He knew that he was becoming overload , he knew the longer it took, the more painfully his seizure would be.

"Ashley could you come down to my office soonest?"

She came to his office an hour later. She gave a knock on his door then entered to find Wills head in his hands and he was trembling in his seat.

"Will whats`s wrong?"

Will winced at the sound of her voice.

"Leave please, and turn out lights when you go. I`ll explain later just not now please."

She did as Will asked. Than called her mother.

"Mom I think their is something really wrong with Will."

"Explain Ashley?"

"He called me too his office. But when I got there he had his face in his hands and was trembling. He ask me to leave and turn out the lights when I left."

"Come to my office now Ashley." Without explaining herself.

See what happens next.


	8. Wills Problem

Wills Problem

Spoiler:Post Nubbins

ooo - OOO - ooo

I hadn`t heard that Sanctuary had been cancelled. But shame on SyFy for doing it. You figured that they would at least run it for one more season and give them a different mission. To stand between earth and Hollow earth. It would be a far better ending then just cancelling the show.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley walk up to her Moms office and gave a knock.

"Ashley come in."

She entered. Her Mom motioned her to sit. She sat in one chair her Mom motion to. Than gave her Mom a questing look.

"I was wondering when and if something like this would happen to Will?"

"What is wrong with Will?"

"Before I answer that. Do you remeber when you where six years old and uncle James came here. He was trembling, nearly in the state of collapse and he asked to see me and only me."

"Yes."

"I was able to help James get better that time. Will is like him in a lot of ways. But I cann`t help Will. Because he didn`t come to me he came to you. He thinks that you can help him with his problem and not me. I don`t know why?"

"Then how do I help him Mom?"

"I don`t know Ashley, only Will has the answer to that question."

She motioned Ashley to leave and went back to work.

ooo - OOO - ooo

She left her Mom`s office more confused then when she came. She waited an hour then went back to Will`s office. She knocked very lightly on the door.

"Come in Ashley?" Willl`s voice so light it almost couldn`t be heard.

She went in swiftly closing the door softly behind her. She stop and let her eyes ajust to the darkness.

" You went to your Magnus? To find out what was wrong with me and what can be done to help me?"

"Yes. But my Mom said I was the only one who could help. You would know how I could help you."

"Okay. But only if you are willing to go though this willingly. I because of my problem it`s either all or nothing. Magnus would try and help me and fail. Then for close to a month I would have to be locked up in the SHU to suffer in pain and Magnus would suffer in guilt for that month for not being able to help me."

"But for some reason I can?"

"Yes."

"Okay what do I need to do."

"To be able to give as good as you get. Are you you able to do that Ashley."

"Do what?"

"Sex. Ashley."

She was stunned speechless. "You want me to what? Does my Mom know."

Will flinched when she raised her vioce. "Please Ashley not so loud."

Turn and walked up to his desk. She noticed when he had head in his hands and was trembling again. When she saw this she turn and left Wills office and shut the door softly. She had to talk to her Mom again she need tell her what he wanted her to do.

ooo - OOO - ooo

She barged into her Mom`s Office. "Mom do you know what Will is asking of me?"

"No. But I`m sure you will let me know."

"Will wants me to have sex with him."

"What? Okay, repeat what he said to you when you asked what you could do to help him."

She did.

Magnus got this sad look on her face. "I fear Will is more right than he knows."

"Why is that?"

"He needs someone who can stand with him. I am not that preson and he knows it. But you are what he needs."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley saw to it that the lights leading to her bedroom where turned down. The lights to Wills office where turned down. Then she entered Wills office. Will was still sitting in his chair, when Ashley entered. "Will I am here to help you." she said in a soft whisper.

She helped Will out of his chair, out of his office, down the hall to the elevator. rode it up to the residental floor, where she help will in to her room. The lights where already turned down. She kissed Will then whispered. "Can you give back as good as you get Will?"

I read a story with a simlar theme to it, so I thougnt I just play with here in this story. Review if you wish.


	9. Work Out

Work Out

Spoilers: Post Nubbins

ooo - OOO - ooo

After Magnus had heard, what he did to slow the on set of his attacks. She watched the gym late at night. But Will never showed up. Then one night at three AM. He finally showed up, he on his gloves and went at the heavy bag for over an hour.

Then he went to another gym set up for training in the martial arts. She watched him go though a routine of a black belt. He then after making sure their was no else there. He started going though a weapons routine, that was equal to her daughters.

She locked up files with her own password. The next morning she asked Will to stay. He got the look from everybody. That he had done something wrong now he was in trouble.

Magnus showed Will the work out he had done in the early morning. "Why didn`t you tell me or at least show me your skill`s?"

"I have found it best not to. You see some of those skill`s I learned by watching others. Most of my martial arts skill`s were learned by watching other`s and copying that move. No one taught me those moves. My weapon`s skill was learned the same way. Only my CQC were taught to me. Like I said before my work outs help to slow the sensory build up so I can use my gift for a longer period of time."

"But I am going to have to find out your full combat abilities both armed and unarmed."

"If you do. Only you and Ashley be their to test me? No others can find out about my full abilities agreed."

"And if I do not agree?"

"Then you will never know the fullest of my abilities."

"I agree to your terms Dr. Zimmerman."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will was waiting for Magnus and Ashley in the training room. Ashley and her Mom entered the training room from same door as Will.

"Okay Will before we start. Tell me the all that you know, armed and unarmed combat so I can test them all."

"Unarmed, Kung fu. Unarmed Close Quarters Combat. Hand to hand, hand to baton, hand to staff, hand to knife, hand to gun and hand to rifle. Armed throwing stars and throwing knifes, knife, baton, sword, staff, gun. "Shotgun, rifle and sniper rifle because I only know how to use them only."

"Weapons first Will."

He used throwing stars and knifes to experts ability. The knife and baton to same level. The pistol to a experts level. The same was true with sword and staff. The shot gun, rifle, and sniper rifle. He showed her that he only knew how to us them.

In unarmed combat he faced Ashley again only this time she knew his full abilities. They started out with with his Kung Fu skills. Then he faced off with Magnus to test his CQC skills. When she was she had tested all of Wills CQC skills to the fullest of his abilities. She let Ashley and Will leave to clean up.

She was amazed at how much Will had been able to hide his skills form everyone for so long. She cleaned up, then went to finish up the paper work waiting for her.


	10. Shopping With Ashley

Shopping with Ashley

Spoiler: Post Nubbins

ooo - OOO - ooo

The next morning after find out Will`s full capiblities. Magnus got a call. "Helen this Jame`s. My tech has asked me to call you for Henry`s computer help with the mess we have on are hands?"

"Okay James. Henry and I will be on the soonest flight out. As soon as get things squared away here."

"Thanks Helen."

ooo - OOO - ooo

That morning Magnus called Will into her office.

"What now Magnus?"

"Sit Will."

Will sat in the chair nearest him.

"A computer/tech problem has come up in England , so I am taking Henry with me. Sence I will not be here to take Ashley shopping or out to dinner tonight. So I am leaving it up to you, I am also leaving my credit card as well. It`s best that you go get your new shoe`s, shirt, slacks and suit jacket at Dannys custom fitting. Then take her to the mall and go shopping with her. I want to see all of the credit card slips you have signed for, for you and only you can sign for this card. Be sure to tell Ashley that I have already made arangements for us tonight and you are just filling in for me ."

"Magnus. You don`t want to do this. So you are pushing her off on me?"

"So right you are Will. But I must go to England so off with you."

Will got up started for the door when Magnus`s voice stopped him.

"Forget something, Will?" She held up her cedit card.

Will walked back to her desk and took the credit card she held up, he mumbled. "You owe me for this."

"Cheeky bloodly mokey." She softly smiled as he left.

ooo - OOO - ooo

After Magnus got every thing ready, she took Herny and left for England.

Will called Ashley, when she answered. "Ashley this is Will. Come to my office so I can talk to you."

"Why?"

"I will tell you once you get here."

"Okay, I`ll be their soon." She turned off her phone.


End file.
